User talk:Verko1176
Welcome! Well met, Verko1176, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Darkwynters page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 23:15, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Page editing Hi Jason. I saw you posted on Darkwynters' Talk page: :Good afternoon, :I have viewed and read this page for quite some time now. I recently finished my bachelor's degree in History with an English Writing Minor and have some extra free time. :I own a great deal of 3/3.5E rulebooks, and about 90% of the Forgotten Realms book series. :As an aspiring writer, I was wanting to offer some assistance with editing some of the pages. I see that there are flags on them, stating that they need edited, and am a huge fan of history (hence my degree) and Forgotten Realms is certainly included in that list. :I really just have no idea what it is that I should go about doing first? Or how to go about doing it. :Thank you for your time, -Jason Warren Since I tend to do much of the technical-editing/copy-editing on the wiki, I thought I'd try answering you. What kind of editing did you have in mind? There are three kinds I see. The first is of language matters (improving readability, correct grammar, converting to past tense – my focus), the second of content and sourcing (adding citations, checking sources, correcting interpretations), and the third is of code (upgrading templates, infoboxes, adding categories). There's also rooting out copied text and rewriting it in original text. There there's the fun part of adding canon lore to the wiki and developing areas of interest. An editor here can and will do all of these, according to their interest or as the need arises, but each has their particular focuses and specialties. To get started, check out the above links on policies and rules, and examine some good pages. Anything advertised on the Main Page should be a good start, especially the Featured Articles. Then click the Edit button to get a look at how the page is written with code and layout. Depending on which skin you use, this will look different for everyone. If you see something to correct, just jump in and make the change. If you want to practice something without risking an existing page, then create a sandbox page, for example, User:Verko1176/Sandbox. I recommend starting small. Make a small fix, add a paragraph of lore, or create one simple new page. Then sit back and wait for other editors to check it out, make corrections, tweaks, and improvements, and then check these out in the revision history. Once you have the hang of it, then you can do another. Take it slow, don't rush (we see a lot of new editors go hard then burn out and fade away). Use Preview to check the results before hitting Publish (some editors publish after every change, go back and forth and change their minds, and it makes a mess). Watch what other editors do, they'll do things you might not think of. If you have any questions, just ask around, we're all happy to help. BTW, when making posts on Talk pages or in the Forum, you can sign off with four tildes, ~~~~. As I'll do next. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:54, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Neato! Welcome Verko :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC)